Justice Or Just Us
by umino hachi
Summary: Just your typical One Piece characters reborn as Harry Potter characters fic. Well there's a few things that are different I guess.
1. Weird Prologue

What is justice? Is it an absolute or is it decided by those at the top? Are those who commit atrocities in the name of justice in the right? Is there really such a thing as justice in this world or is it just something we say to hide from those who would do us harm while harming those we see as lesser? Do these questions matter to the common masses at all if they can't use justice to punish the sinful few that sit at the top?

When it's all said and done is there ever going to be an answer for these questions? It all changes not just from person to person, but from cuture to culture. Who are we to say who's wrong and who's right? What is justice? This is a question that is going to be asked by many in the wizarding world, because of the actions of a certain boy.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _St. Gregory's Primary School, Surrey_

 _May 22, 1991_

 _Wham!_

A cricket bat slammed into the head of Piers Polkein. The little boy he was bullying gave a small scream when a tooth came out of Piers' mouth. When his bullys body hit the ground the boy looked at his savior with fearful eyes. His savior was dirty, dressed in rags too big for him, his raven black hair was a like a bird's nest, and his tanned dirt covered face seemed to be set in a permanent scowl with his dark green eyes making him seem even more mean.

The boy knew who his savior was the instant he saw him. Harry Potter. The 10 year old delinquint who beat up every bully he ran into even the teenagers. The boy who put an end to Dudley Dursleys' reign of terror. The bullied child was in the presence of a schoolyard celebrity.

"Th-Thank you." Was all the boy was able to say in the presence of his idol. Harry's eyes seemed to lighten when the boy said the those words, but his face was still set in his famous scowl.

"Don't worry about it kid." Then Harry left with his bat still in hand to look for more bullies. The boy couldn't hide the smile came to his face after Harry left. He was just saved by Harry freaking Potter just wait til he told his friends about this. He walked back to the playground with a skip in his step, Piers' unconcious body a distant memory.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging_

 _July 1, 1991_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear_ ,

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry went over the letter again and again wondering if it was a joke. He never signed up for such a ridiculous sounding school and there was no such thing as magic. He wondered who would even consider pranking him when most kids were scared of him and adults were probably too busy to prank someone let alone a kid.

He could ask his relatives, but they hated him and he hated them more. So Harry just threw it in his waste bin and tried to forget about it, but for some reason he just couldn't stop thinking about it. 'Maybe a trip to the park is what I need to forget about this.' He thought as he started to get ready for his outing.

"Aunt Petunia I'm going to the park!" He shouted as he was halfway out the door not even waiting for her to reply. He had a leisurely stroll to the park with most of the kids and even some adults crossing the street to avoid him. He knew that his actions against bullies made him feared by many and his aunts gossiping about him being a 'hellion' with no respect for anything nor anyone didn't help at all. The cricket bat he always carried with him probably didn't help his case much either.

Could you blame him for having his bat with all the time though? He was thankfully never hit by Petunia or Vernon, but they did come close some times and their whale of a son made his life at school hell before he got his precious bat. Of course they tried to take it from him and the teachers at school came close one time, but they got tired of being hit with it so they stopped while the occasional stubborn adult still tried.

He could remember the day he got his bat like it was yesterday. A yell brought him from his thoughts. He looked to the weirdly dressed teenage girl that broke him from his musings.

"Harry! How have you been you little bastard?" The girl was ,Sophie, his only friend and one of the only people he respected no matter how she dressed.

"I've been good and I see you still dress like a hobo." He responded with a smirk on his face.

"Harry I'm your elder you're supposed to treat me with respect." She said with a grin on her face and mirth in her tone. "And how many times do I have to tell you that it's grunge?"

"No matter how many times you say it I still think you look stupid."

"But you dress like me?"

"Not by choice"

"Liar you know I'm your idol"

"Ha! Who told you that lie?"

And so they fell into their familiar routine of conversation. As their conversation died off and they sat on the swings to watch the sunset, the letter came back to Harry's mind unbiddenly.

"Hey Sophie have you ever heard of Hogwarts?"

There was a pause before she answered.

"Yeah, my aunt went there I think."

"So you think that magic really exists?"

She snorted before she answered

"What gave you that idea?"

A little irritated by her snort he told her about the letter. Of course she wanted to see the letter. He agreed to bring it with him to the park the next day and she said that she would ask her dad about it.

As they said their goodbyes Harry couldn't help but notice how her stringy light brown hair complimented her hazel eyes, but her clothes ruined any thoughts about her looking cute to him. He shook those weird thoughts from his brain and focused on getting home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging_

 _July 2, 1991_

Harry awoke to his uncle yelling about freaks on his property. He grabbed his bat and ran down the stairs to see what was going on. He saw his uncle ,red in the face, with his aunt ,deathly pale, right behind him yelling at an old woman dressed in robes and an actual hat like the witches from the movies. The woman looked stern even in her ridiculous clothes in Harry's opinion.

" _Silencio"_ The old woman pointed a stick at Vernon and just like that all his yelling stopped even though he looked like he was still yelling.

"What did you do to my husband you freak!" Petunia shreaked at the lady.

"Let me handle this Petunia you and Vernon should go into the kitchen and focus on breakfast." Harry said before her screams broke all the glass in the house. She turned to him and was about to start yelling at him before she saw the cricket bat in his hands. She wisely grabbed Vernon and made for the kitchen.

"Thank you Mr. Potter n-"

"Hold it while anybody that shut's my uncle up is good in my books I don't know you." Harry said while getting ready to attack the woman if she tried something. Her eyes showed disappointment and another unrecognizable emotion.

She sighed and asked if she could take a seat. Harry nodded and sat across from her with his bat still ready in case she tried something.

"My apologies for not introducing myself to you earlier Mr. Potter. I am Proffesor Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts and I'm here to help you with obtaining your school supplies."

"So you're a witch?" Harry honestly didn't know what to say. He thought it was all just a joke by Sophie, but she didn't know where he lived so how could she send him that letter and the woman actually made his uncle silent with a stick or was it her wand? His mind was going a mile a minute as he thought of what this all meant.

"Why yes Mr. Potter and you're a wizard, a rather famous one at that." He could tell from her tone that she was amused by his statement of the obvious, but what else could he say she had just blown everything he knew about the world out of the water. Wait did she call him famous?

"What do you mean I'm famous?"

Her expression turned solemn as she answered. "They didn't tell you? I should have known they wouldn't, but the story is that the dark lord attacked your family on Halloween and killed your parents and when he tried to kill you his killing curse redirected and he killed himself."

Now this shocked Harry, he was always told that his parents were drunks who never wanted him and that they died in a car crash. His parents were heros that died fighting a dark lord. "I always thought they were just drunks who died in a car accident."

"Who told you that? Your parents were good people who fought against the dark lord for your future." McGonagall could see the happiness in his eyes as she told him about his parents.

"Could you tell me about them?"

"Not at the moment." She cursed herself as his hopeful expression fell. "We still need to get your school supplies, but after that I can tell you a few stories about their years at Hogwarts."

"Well what are we waiting for then let's go." He wanted to get all the school stuff out of the way so he could hear all about his family. McGonagall gave him a look, because of his impaitent behavior but that didn't bother him at all.

"Mr. Potter your clothes." When Harry looked down to see that he was just in his undershirt and pajama bottoms he had the decency to blush.

"I'll be just a minute." And with that Harry rushed to his room to get ready.

After a few minutes Harry was ready to go and get his school supplies.

"Mr. Potter."

"Yeah?"

She gave him a look and motioned towards the cricket bat in his hands.

"What about it?"

"Why do you still have it?"

"I never leave the house without it."

"Surely you don't need it for collecting your supplies?"

"You never know what can happen."

McGonagall just sighed and motioned for Harry to take her hand. He took it and with a crack the wizards were gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Hogwarts Express, Kings Cross Station_

 _September 1, 1991_

As Harry sat alone in his compartment all he could do was think about how his life had changed. Magic was real and he was not just a wizard he was the Boy-Who-Lived. The title was stupid to him especially considering how his parents weren't as revered as him. It was weird to be famous in the wizarding world yet infamous in the 'muggle' word. And then their was the word muggle it sounded like a racial slur and like something a kid would come up with.

It might just be, because he didn't grow up in the wizarding world but it was like a different planet when he first saw Diagon Alley. There were many new things and then there was the goblins. The greedy bastards were in charge of the wizard banks and would even give you your money for a fee. That was dumbest thing he ever heard and before McGonagall could say anything he started to argue with the goblin about the ridiculousness of that policy. He apparently impressed the goblin, but McGonagall wasn't happy with his arguing even if she was going to do the same thing as him.

He was losing his train of thought. After getting a small stack of coins from the massive vault they went to get his books, robes, wand, and McGonagall even got him an owl as an early birthday present. The snow white owl was named 'Hedwig' after some famous witch. He even got some new glasses to replace his older ones.

The thing he enjoyed the most about that day was when McGonagall told him stories about his parents. His mom was the smartest witch of her generation and his dad was also smart, but he was a prankster. His dad was in a group of pranksters called the Marauders with his friend's Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and _Sirius Black._ Just the thought of the man made him furious. He betrayed his parents and was the reason he grew up an orphan if he ever got his hands on him he would do unspeakable things to him.

Of course the next day he realized that he forgot to talk to Sophie and the next time he saw her she was cross with him. That only lasted until he told her all about what happened to him and when she told him that her aunt lived in the US he was a little upset that he couldn't talk to her about Hogwarts. Sophie did find it funny that he was famous in the wizarding world, because in her words 'he was gonna be hated by everybody that met him, because of his attitude'. He didn't see how it was funny, but he knew that people would be put off by his attitude.

Of course when she asked him about the fan letteres he got sent he was confused, but when he owled McGonagall about it and she said it was at Gringotts he didn't want to try and get it. Sophie could get him to do just about anything though and after owling Gringotts and getting back a trunk full of letters and gifts both of them were shocked. He did the polite thing and wrote back to as many of his fans as he could, but he kept the gifts especially if it was money. To Sophie's eternal amusement he was sent moving photos of naked witches and a few wizards. He got the last when one of the naked pictures was revealed to be of Sophie's aunt.

On his birthday Sophie got him an apple so he could curse it and make whoever ate it fall into an eternal sleep and then she gave him his real gift of a white jacket with green fur lining the neck, wrists, and hem. They spent the day at the park like they always did and them some bullies had the audacity to threaten him and Sophie at their park. Let's just say those bullies had to spend their summer in the hospital.

And he spent the rest of his summer with Sophie, replying to his fan letters, doing some reading about the subjects that he actually thought were interesting, and beating some bully ass. Summer '91 was the best summer he ever had even when Sophie teased him about always wearing the jacket she got him.

The door to his compartment opened shaking him from his thoughts. At the door stood a tall girl with straight strawberry blonde hair and ice blue eyes that somehow made her pale complexion seem even paler and a short girl with curly dark brown hair, brown almost black eyes, and light brown skin.

"Can we sit here?" asked the short girl.

"Sure." He motioned to the seats in front of him.

The tall girl nodded and then put her trunk in the space above them. The short girl didn't even try to attempt it and just gave her trunk to the tall girl so she could do it sadly.

"Hey my name's Harry." He introduced himself to the two girls after they sat down.

"Are you Harry Potter?" The short girl asked rather excitedly while the tall girl merely raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah" He said hoping that he didn't just meet two mega-fans of him. Both of them looked to his forehead. His answer seemed to excite the short girl even more and the tall girl's other eyebrow joined the other one.

"My name's Tracey Davis and this giant is Daphne Greengrass." Harry wondered why the tall one, Daphne didn't say anything or at least introduce herself.

"Tracey why isn't Daphne saying anything?"

"Daphne doesn't know you." Daphne stated rather coldly.

"Oh you can talk?"

"Daphne talk's when she want's to"

"Oh really?" Harry asked begining to get annoyed with the tall girl.

"Daphne we just met Harry can you please not be mean to him" Tracey asked her best friend with the best puppy dog eyes she could do.

Daphne's cold exterior seemed to break when she saw Tracey's puppy dog eyes. The short girl even made her eyes water. Damnit Daphne couldn't resist her.

"Fine Daphne will play nice with Harry."

Then to Harry's suprise Tracey turned her puppy dog eyes on him.

"Damnit I was gonna agree. You didn't have to turn them on me."

"I just had to make sure you would." Tracey said with a satisfied nod. Harry didn't know what he had just gotten into. Daphne talked about herself in the third person and Tracey had puppy dog eyes stronger than he thought possible.

"What's that in your jacket?" Asked Daphne pointing towards the handle of Harry's cricket bat as it peaked out from it's place in his jacket.

"Oh it's just my bat."

"Why would you need a bat at Hogwarts?" Asked Tracey.

"I always bring it with me."

"Why?" This time it was both of them.

"Well it's a long story, but I guess we have the time. So-" Harry was cut off as their compartment door opened. At the door stood a bushy haired girl and a chubby brown haired boy.

"Neville's lost his toad, have you seen it?" The bushy haired girl asked.

"Nah."'No.""Nope." Their answers came at the same time. The bushy haired girl thanked them and closed the door.

"So Harry tell us why do you have the bat?"

"Well it all sta-"Their door opened again. In the door stood a blonde boy with two big fat boys on either side of him that looked like they could share a brain and still not know two plus two. The blonde boy then spoke

"Hello. I was wondering if any of you could point me to Harry Potter?"

"I see you still don't have the manners to introduce yourself Malfoy." Tracey said with disgust.

"And I see you still don't know how to treat your betters Davis." Malfoy replied with a sneer.

"If you're gonna act like that then you should just leave." Harry said as he stood up. Harry and Malfoy stared each other down and then Malfoy looked at how Harry was dressed.

"You should watch who you talk to you filthy mudblood." Now Harry didn't know what a 'mudblood' was, but he damn sure knew it wasn't good.

 _Crunch_

Malfoy's nose broke the instant Harry him and the pureblood boy fell to the ground. His two bodyguard's were as shocked as Harry's two companions. Before anyone could say or do something Harry uppercutted the bodyguard on the right and then suckerpunched the one on left knocking both of them to the ground.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Yelled a red headed boy that was already dressed in his robes with a badge that had a 'P' on it.

"I dealt with some trash." Was all Harry said. Harry could see that people were now leaving their compartment's to see what had happened. The redhead seemed to get angry with Harry's casual dismissal of his question.

"What's your name?" The redhead snarled.

"Harry Potter"

That shocked everyone that came to see what was happening.

"It is disappointing that you would be the fighting" The redhead said solemnly. "I will have to talk to your head of house after you are sorted, so you can be punished for this."

"Ok" Harry shrugged in response. Then shut the compartment door in the redhead's face. When he turned around he saw shock, fear, and respect in Tracey and Daphne's faces.

"Harry do you know what you just did?" Tracey asked him with fear evident in her voice.

"I kno-"

"You just knocked out Draco Malfoy!" She shouted before he could finish. "Maybe if you apologize his dad won't come after you."

"I'm not gonna apologize."

"You have to. His dad will want revenge for this and he was a death eater." She said breathlessly as she started to go over ways he could apologize to him. Harry looked to Daphne, but she had a pleased if concerned face as she gazed at him.

"You made a very powerful enemy today Harry." Daphne said it like they were just talking about the weather.

"Whatever I have alot more of them that are more threatening." Harry just sat back down as if he hadn't just knocked 3 people out with one punch each. This just made Tracey look at him and Daphne as if they were crazy.

"Oh gods I'm friends with two maniacs!" Tracey exclaimed after a few minutes of staring at them.

"Friends?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah, I mean you just defended my honor in a completely ridiculous way"

"How's it ridiculous?"

"We're wizards we don't punch people."

"But I just did."

"But-but. Daphne you're with me right?"

"I don't know. I guess if you have to hit someone you should."

"Maniacs!" That just made Harry and Daphne start laughing and shortly after they were joined by Tracey. This was the moment that cemented the trio's friendship.

After they had calmed down Tracey asked the question that had yet to be answered.

"Harry you forgot to tell us why you have your bat."

"Oh yeah. Well I-" Harry was interrupted yet again by the compartment door opening. This time it was the trolly lady asking if they wanted some candy. All three of them bought some candy from her as they were hungry.

Harry had bought a few candy cigars and was going to put them in his mouth just as Tracey's chocolate frog jumped onto his face. With a shreak Harry stood up and threw the chocolate off of ihs face and onto the window. Harry turned to see Tracey and Daphne holding their sides as they laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked trying to regain some of his manly pride.

"You scream like a little girl!" Was the breathless reply he got.

"I don't scream like a little girl!"

"Then what do you call you just did?"

"A manly yelp" That just made the two girls laugh even harder. He just sat down and scowled at the two girls who were laughing at him. Their laughs died down and Tracy again asked him about his bat.

"Well my-" The door opened again.

"Oh come on!" Tracey shouted as he was interrupted yet again.

"We're almost at Hogwarts. You should get ready." Said the redhead boy that talked to Harry about his fight earlier. He frowned at Tracey for her outburst and then shook his head when he saw Harry. He closed the door mumbling about 'famous delinquents'.

"Well Harry you should leave so us ladies can get dressed" came Daphne's voice.

"I don't see any ladies here."

Daphne just grabbed him by his ear and threw him out of the compartment. Cursing Harry walked up and down the train car until he could go back into his compartment.

"You can come in Harry." came Tracey's muffled voice. He walked in to see them in their school uniform and robes complete with the pointy hats. He didn't waste time taking off his jacket and shirt and putting on the school shirt and robes sans pointy hat. He could the feel their eyes on him as he finished dressing.

"What?"

"You just changed in front of us." Tracey stated in a shocked tone.

"Yeah and?"

"You have no manners." Said Daphne in a matter of fact tone.

"Say's you?" And then Tracey and Daphne went on a tangent about how he couldn't do this and that in the wizarding world. Honestly he didn't care about polite society at all, but he was famous and according to the two girls he needed to know this. He barely payed attention to their lecture about manners and how one should bow to others or whatever they were talking about.

Their train ride ended with them teaching him about what eating utensils he should use depending on the current food course. Harry was thankful for the end of the ride and as he and the girls left the train he saw and heard a large hairy man yelling "Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years over 'ere!". He shrugged and walked to where the man was and stopped pale as a ghost when he saw the lake. Tracey noticed his reaction and seeing Daphne's similar reaction, she just grabbed both of their hands and led them to a boat where they were shortly joined by a lanky redheaded boy.

Their journey to Hogwarts was actually quiet save for the occasional gasps, whispers, and the large man pointing things out to them. Tracey was too worried for her friends to focus on what was going on around them. They both seemed to be ok in the boat, but they looked terrified of the water.

"Daphne. Harry. Are you guys ok?" she whispered to her friends. They looked at her and nodded as one. She was overjoyed that they were ok, but she needed to know why her friends were ok.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter? Do you have the scar?" The lanky ginger that sat in the boat with them asked rather loudly.

"Yeah." Was all that Harry said and he blocked out any further questions the kid had. Not that he would ask them considering the magestic castle in front of them. The sight of the castle made all of the first years gasp. Hogwarts was to put in simple terms breathtaking and it radiated a power that spoke of warmth and acceptance.

As they came to shore and got off the boat Tracey couldn't help, but notice how Harry and Daphne almost ran to get away from the lake. She needed to know why they were acting like this all of a sudden. She speedwalked up to them to ask what was wrong, but McGonagall took that moment to appear and get the first years into the School.

"What was that by the lake?" She asked them quietly. They both seemed to be back to their usual selves in the school.

"It was like a reflex or something. I don't know how to explain it." Answered Daphne and Harry just nodded with her explanation. This shocked Tracey, because although Daphne was just a naturally quiet person she was usually able to explain her thoughts and feelings well enough. She would need to find out what made her friends act this way and when Tracey Davis had something to do she would get it done as long it wasn't homework.

As the last of the students joined them in the castle. McGonagall welcomed them to Hogwarts and told that they were to be sorted shortly. This statement made Harry pause. 'What does she mean sorted'. He turned to his friends and asked them such. His friends and those that overheard his question looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What?" He asked them irritated by all the stares he was getting.

"Harry there are four houses you can get sorted into Ravenclaw for the studious, Slytherin for the cunning, Gryffindor for the brave, and Hufflepuff for the rest." Daphne answered him. Harry stewed over what he had just learned and wondered if it could tear him and his new friends apart. No he wouldn't allow that to them. The gasps he heard drew him from as he looked up to see ghosts greeting them.

What? Harry didin't even know what to think about what he was seeing. Hogwarts being haunted was the first thought that came to his malfunctioning brain. He didn't even realize that they were being led into what must have been the great wall. This was all too much at once he needed to sit down, but he wasn't given the chance when a hat, a bloody hat began singing.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

That's it he was done. The singing just made it all even more silly. Was this a joke they played on first years. If it was it wasn't in good taste especially considering how cold it was outside. Let someone else be the focus character he needed a break.

Daphne could see Harry's mind going up in flames. She shook her head hopefully he would be good after getting a good night's sleep. She just hoped he wouldn't embarass himself in front of everyone.

"Abbot, Hannah"

Oh they were finally starting the sorting. She couldn't wait for her chance.

"Davis, Tracey"

Her bestfriend speed walked to the sorting hat and gleefully put it on her head. After a few moments the hat yelled out.

"Slytherin!"

Tracey gave her a smile as she walked to her table.

"Granger, Hermione"

The bushy haired girl that questioned them on the train all but ran to the sorting hat and jammed it onto her head. Daphne was going to be sad the day the muggleborn girl realized just how bad it was for her kind in their world.

"Gryffindor!"

Hermione rushed to her new table.

"Greengrass, Daphne"

Shit. It was her turn and all eyes were on her as she walked to the hat. She hoped her nerves weren't showing as she sat down and put the hat on.

" _Look what we have here this is the first time I've seen one from that world in a long time_." came a deep voice that Daphne didn't recognize.

"What? Who are you?"

" _Why I'm the sorting hat. The question is who are you? You will find the answer to my question in the one house that can push you forward_."

"What are you talking about?"

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted.

Her new house politely clapped as she went to sit with Tracey. They talked for a while and waited for Harry to be sorted. She hoped that he would join slytherin. Tracey and Daphne didn't really pay attention to the other sortings, because they honestly just didn't care for the other students.

"Potter, Harry"

The whole hall went quiet as the Boy-Who-Lived walked to the hat. Then it was filled with whispers between students and quite a few teachers all of them about the young savior. After nearly half an hour people were starting to get irritated. No sorting had taken this long in years. This might just be a testament to how much the boy had.

"Gryffindor!" And then the gryffindor table exploded. Their were shouts about them getting Harry and some ginger twins even started dancing.

"Damn I wanted to be in the same house as Harry." Tracey sulked.

"Don't worry we'll still be friends with him"

Malfoy tried to make a comment about it, but with his broken nose and most people already knowing how he had been knocked out in a single punch. Well his word's didn't seem to have much of an affect and he was just ignored by his peers and upperclassmen. After the last sorting a boy named Blaise going to slytherin, Dumbledore gave a speech about the new school year and ended it with seemingly random words. Then there was a feast right before her eyes she got as much food as she could without seeming improper. Being improper didn't seem to stop Milicent from digging in to the disgust of those around her.

After the feast they were sent on their way to the dungeons which held their dorms. The password to their common room was pudicitiam which if you knew your latin like any good pureblood meant purity. So disappointing she had hoped that her head of house was beyond such things. The prefects instructed the first years on the rooming for slytherins you had a roommate of your picking. Daphne and Tracey instantly looked to the other and smiled. Then the Malfoy scion decided to ruin their good mood.

"I hope that all of my peers realize that the entire school is against us. We need to stand together against those that would make us impure." He sneered at Tracey as he said this. "This is our time and we cou-"

He never got to finish his speech, because for the second time that day he was knocked out. All eyes were on the boy who grabbed Malfoy's face and slammed his head into the ground. Blaise Zabini looked at those gathered around him his face set in a mix of superiority and distrust.

"He's just a worthless daddy's boy. He'll either sink or swim and I can't let future obstacles swim." His voice was so relaxed and he looked disinterested in the shocked faces of those that stared at him. Malfoy's bookends didn't seem to learn the lesson from earlier so when one of them reached for Blaise he grabbed the moron's arm ,and to the shock of all those around him, picked him up from the ground and slammed him into the other moron.

Daphne looked at Tracey and knew what was going through her best friend's mine. Maniacs this school was full of maniacs and Daphne knew that one day soon she was gonna have to show that she was a maniac too.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN- And done. This was the longest thing I've ever written and it just kept getting longer when the characters started coming to life. Sophie wasn't even a character until Harry got to the park and I decided that he needed a friend in the normal world. Then there were questions on justice ugh I felt like I was writing a paper for school. All of this world building and I've only written half of the main characters I'll die before I can introduce the last one with all fluff I want to fill this with to counteract my other stories and if you read Trials don't worry I already have most of chapter 2 worked out it's just so dark tho and it's going to get darker so I need this to get me out of the depression that Trials get's me into.**

 **Enough about that tho. This is going to be more fighting focused than any of my other ideas that revolve around Harry Potter. I do hope you can guess who was reincarnated into who before I reveal it. Next chapter we're gonna see what happened to Harry after his sorting and then classes and hopefully Harry can stop getting interrupted so we can learn where he got his cricket bat from and maybe even when he met Sophie. And oh yeah there's the boy that Harry saved he's an actual canon character so no more OC's that play big roles in the story even though Sophie is kinda sorta canon oops I've said too much.**


	2. Demon Youth

"Shishishishi!"

"Don't laugh at me you bastard!"

 _Bonk!_

The 8 year old was floored by the punch the man gave him. Harry instantly got back up and started hitting the old man, but it only made the man laugh even more.

"I'll beat your ass you damn bastard!"

"Shishishi! You're way to young to beat me and even if you get older I'll still kick your ass!" The man stated childishly. That just made Harry punch him even harder and faster, but the man's skin was like rubber.

"You rubber bastard!" This made the man stop laughing as his eyes seemed to glaze over. Harry stopped punching him when he noticed the man was lost inhis thoughts. Irritated by this Harry kicked the bastard in his face.

"Oi!"

 _Bonk!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Gryffindor First Year Boy Dorm_

 _September 2, 1991_

"Old rubber bastard." Harry mumbled as he woke up. He looked around and saw that he was the second person to wake up. The first was Dean Thomas a tall boy with shaved hair, black eyes, and dark skin. Harry walked to the bathroom and started to get ready for the school day.

"Morning." Harry greeted Dean.

"Morning."

"Wanna head to breakfast together?"

"Sure." As Harry and Dean finished getting ready their dormmates were starting to get up except for the redhead who's name Harry forgot. The boy's started to leave the common room when they were joined by some of their upper classmen. They were the gryffindor quidditch team whatever that was.

The team told them about all the classes and teachers. Transfiguration with McGonagall was ok, but she was very strict. Charms with Flitwick could be fun depending on what you were learning. Herbology with Sprout was good if you liked plants. Potions with Snape sucked because he was a right git. History of Magic with Binns was basically a free period. DADA depended on the teacher because their was a new teacher every year. Astronomy with Sinestra was another free period if you could get away with sleeping. Flying with Hooch was great, but the team was biased.

They made some more small talk as they finally got to the great hall which only had a few students at each table and all of the proffesors. The group finally sat down at their table and started to get their food.

"So Harry-"

"Why did-"

"You beat-"

"That blonde-"

"Ponce's ass-"

"On the-"

"Train." The twins finished the question simultaneously. Harry looked to the others to see their reaction to the twins weird way of talking. They looked like it was a normal thing even Dean.

"He insulted my friend and called me a mudblood whatever that is."

"He called you a mudblood?" Alicia asked shocked. Harry just nodded and tried to get back to eating his food.

"What's a mudblood?" Asked Dean.

"It's what racist pureblood bastards call muggleborns." Came Katies reply. Harry and Dean shared a look at that.

"Guess I'm gonna have to kick more bully ass then." Harry said as an afterthought. He did know that sadly he was going to get more detentions like the one he received from McGonagall.

"Look at you Harry, already planning to become a hero at Hogwarts." Angelina said with a smile on her face. Harry didn't think it was much of a big deal after all he was doing it for years so he just shrugged. The others just laughed at his humility.

"Dumbledore better watch out! There's a new leader of the light on the rise and his name's Harry Potter!" Oliver shouted loud enough for the headmaster to hear. The proffesor's looked either amused or sneered for some reason, while Dumbldore's eyes just twinkled even brighter as he tried to hide his smile behind his cup. Harry tried to his blush from all those looking at him, but that just made those around him laugh. Thankfully Harry was saved by Daphne and Tracey entering the hall. Harry waved at them and after they waved back he turned to see his fellow gryffindors staring at him.

"What?"

"Harry they-"

"Are Slytherin."

"And?" They were starting to get on his nerves now.

"Nothing. It's just that slytherin and gryffinor have a rivalry." Katie must have seen the iritation on his face. The other's caught on soon enough and tried to change the subject.

"Hey why do you have a cricket bat?" Harry just looked at Dean and sighed hoping he didn't get interrupted again.

"You don't have to tell us if you dont want to."

"No it's fine I just get interrupted everytime I try to tell this story I get interrupted."

And at that moment McGonagall came to give their schedules. Harry received his with a disappointed shake of the head and the twins got a stern glare for some reason.

"Why did she glare at you two?" Harry asked the two and he didn't like the smile they gave him when he asked.

"Well our-"

"Dear head-"

"Of house-"

"Just loves-"

"Us." None of them even tried to look like they believed that boldfaced lie. Dean and Harry just looked at the others for an answer with some indignant shouts from the twins

"The twins are our resident pranksters." Came the true answer from Alicia. Soon after that they all started to go to their periods. Dean and Harry were joined by the rest of the first year gryffindors on their journey to potions with slytherins.

"Hey Harry!" The boy in question turned to see Tracey, Daphne, and a big boned redhead walking to him.

"Hey." He said as he walked to join his friends. There was sputtering from the redhead who's name he kept forgetting, but he ignored it.

"What are your new lion friend's like?" Tracey asked with a smirk. Daphne and the girl with them looked interested in his answer too.

"Good. scared that you're gonna be replaced?" He replied with a smirk of his own.

"Yes, but there's another maniac in slytherin that I can replace you with." Now everyone around them was in interested.

"How's Harry a maniac?" Asked a gryffindor girl Harry didn't know the name of.

"He knocked out Malfoy and his goons with a single punch." Tracey said with a proud smile on her face and he hands on her face. She looked like a proud mother bragging about their kid well except that she was shortest of all those around her. Those who hadn't heard the news looked at Harry as if he was crazy.

"Harry why would you do that?" Asked Hermione. Harry just sighed and started telling his story with Tracey cutting in at certain points to help with his 'terrible' storytelling. The story was pretty epic in the eyes of those who hadn't heard it yet.

"Now what's this about another maniac?" And then Tracey started telling the story about how Blaise beat Draco and his bookends like it was nothing. This caused various reactions throughout the group of first years. Hermione and Neville were scared hearing about students fighting. Parvati, Lavender, and Seamus wanted to know if there were more maniac students in the school. Harry and Dean wanted to meet Blaise. Ron didn't believe the story about a dirty slytherin beating up other dirty slytherin's.

The group made their way to the damp and dark potions class in the dungeons. They all made their way to the open seats and waited for Snape. Snape made a dramatic entrance into the classroom with his cape billowing behind him.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking as there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

'Why is he a teacher?' Was the question in most of his student's minds.

"Ah. Harry Potter our local celebrity." He sneered at Harry. Draco and his cronies tried to stifle their laughter, but failed. Harry's natural scowl just deepened as Snape talked at him.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape suddenly asked him. Hermione's hand raised as high it could.

"I don't know."

"Tut tut. Clearly fame isn't everything." Harry just glared back at him. The students just look between the two as they held a glaring match.

"Potter where can you find a bezoar?" Harry actually knew the answer this time, but he didn't like Snape.

"With the manners you've lost." He answered with his own sneer. This caused some laughter that instantly died out when Snape glared at the rest of his class.

"20 points from gryffindor and detention this saturday."

"Can't, I have a detention that day already."

"Already a troublemaker I see. 20 more points from gryffindor." Harry's glare darkened and then he suddenly stood up from his seat. Heated whispers were exchanged between student's as they wondered what Harry would do. Snape was suprised when Harry stood, but hid it quickly and glared at him even harder.

"Harry come with me." The sound of Daphne's voice made them turn to her as she somehow got to the door without anyone noticing. Harry just followed her out door both of them ignoring Snape's yelling for them to come back.

After they were a suitable distance away Daphne finally thought it was time to ask him a question.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"Really, because it looked like you were going to attack our professor."

"That bastard started it."

"And you escalated it." Harry just turned his head away from her as he scowled.

"Harry you're making enemy after enemy and we're not even halfway into the first week and then there's the enemies you don't even know about."

"What are you talking about Daphne?"

"Harry there are children of death eater's that go to Hogwarts and I don't doubt for a second that they won't try to kill you."

"Let them come and try."

"Harry this is your life we're talking about."

"Daphne I won't go down that easily trust me." Daphne just sighed and shook her head. Harry was just too stubborn to listen to her.

"Just be careful Harry. I don't want to lose a friend." Harry put his hand on the shoulder and gave her a small smile to reassure her.

"Don't worry I'll be careful." And with that he walked off to explore the castle before he went to second period. Daphne allowed a small smile to grace her face and then turned to go back to sleep.

Harry walked straight to the seventh floor from the dungeons and just explored. He discovered a few empty classroom and talking paintings on his adventure before he decided to go down to the sixth floor. As he started to walk down the stairs he heard someone whisper something and turned around.

 _"Locomotor Mortis"_ As soon the spell hit Harry he violently fell down the stairs stopping at the landing of the stairs. Harry could see the forbidden forest from the giant window by the landing, grimacing he got up and started to hop his way back up the stairs to beat the bastards ass. As soon as he got more than halfway up the stairs he saw the culprit, a big ugly teen in slytherin robes. The would be murder was shocked when he saw Harry coming up the stairs brandishing a cricket bat, but his shock only lasted a few seconds.

 _"Confringo"_ __The resulting explosion blew Harry out of the large window behind him. Preening with pride of his murder of the Boy-Who-Lived, the slytherin wasted no time getting away from the scene of his crime.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Transfiguration classroom_

 _September 2, 1991_

The class was filled with theories about where Harry Potter went after his argument with Snape and why he wasn't in second period.

"Maybe he's in the headmaster's office getting yelled at."

"Maybe he's planning how to kill Snape."

"He's obviously in the chamber of secrets."

All of these theories made no sense to Dean except the first one and even that wasn't likely with how hands off Dumbledore apparently was. They were currently in the last five minutes of class which McGonagall let them have them to talk if they were good. He would talk to Harry about the incident at lunch if he was there. Hopefully nothing too bad happened to him, because he wasn't in the wrong in Dean's opinion. He talked Seamus as they left class and headed to lunch.

"I hope that Harry's alright."

"Me too, but he's a tough guy he can handle whatever comes his way."

"Don't tell me you have a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived Dean?" Seamus asked him in mock horror. Dean could only laugh at the idea and they walked the rest of the way to lunch in silence.

They were thirty minutes into lunch and Harry still hadn't showed up. People were starting to get worried and the rumors were just getting more outlandish as time went on. Dean was in the middle of talking to Parvati about their classes when they were interrupted by a booming laugh from the slytherin table. A troll in human form was having the time of his laugh and the people around him looked pretty happy with what they were talking about.

Parvati sneered at the slytherins, but tried to focus on their conversation when they were interrupted by another booming laugh.

"Oi! Shut the hell up you troll bastard!" Oliver shouted from their table.

"Come and say that to my face you poof lion!" With that Oliver and the slytherin got up to confront each with their friends coming to back them up. The teachers were getting ready to stop them before a fight broke when Harry walked into the great hall.

Harry looked like he just fought a dragon with the was his skin and clothes were burned and cut. He didn't have his robe, his shirt was full of holes, his right sleeve was burnt off, one of his pant legs was gone, his glasses were gone, blood was running down his face, there were glass shards sticking out all over his body, he had his cricket bat in his hand, and he was glaring right at the boy Oliver was arguing with.

Before anyone could react Harry was sending the ugly boy across the hall with his bat. The boy's friend's were over there shock in an instant, but before they act Daphne smacked one of them with silver tray. Then Blaise acted and sent one of them to the ground with a superman punch and in a move that suprised everyone Dean ran across the tables, jumped, turned to do a flip, grabbed the last boy by his head, picked him up, and as he completed his flip threw him into a wall.

The great hall was silent as they all tried to process the fact that four first years had just decimated four sixth years with no magic. And the silence was ended when one Tracey Davis shouted the words that perfectly described the scene.

"MANIACS! You're all maniacs!" And with those words the floodgates were lifted. There were shouts and whispers from every student as they tried to get to the bottom of what just happened.

"SILENCE!" And just like that Dumbledore made the hall silent again. "Mr. Zabini, Mr. Thomas, and Ms. Greengrass will be coming with me to my office while Professor McGonagall will take Mr. Potter and the unconcious student's to the hospital wing."

Dean, Daphne, and Blaise followed Dumbledore to his office ignoring the whispers and questions while Harry followed McGonagall to the hospital wing as she wordlessly lifted the unconcious students. The trio were soon in the headmasters office waiting for him to say something. They shifted as he stared them down, his eyes no longer twinkling.

"Why?" Was all he said and then they felt it. Dean's knees buckled from underneath him and he fell to the ground as he was the only one standing while Daphe and Blaise felt as though their chairs would give out. The headmaster reigned in his aura and waited for them to recuperate.

When their heart's finally stopped trying to escape their chests they all started to answer him at once.

"Stop. You go first Ms. Greengrass."

"With how Harry was injured I didn't know if he could beat them all, so I hit one of them."

"Mr. Thomas?"

"I had the same the reason."

"Mr. Zabini?"

"I wanted to help Harry too."

With a sigh Dumbledore spoke once again. "While it is great to see that Mr. Potter has such great friend's, you have attacked your fellow students. You will have 3 weeks of detention with Filch and the loss of 50 points each. I trust that the three of you won't cause anymore problems."

The three students nodded not wanting to the powerful wizard anymore. They quickly left the office without looking back. After they left Dumbledore took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. Fawkes let out a soft trill to comfort his friend and Dumbledore nodded.

"I know Fawkes. We do this for the greater good and with the greater good we can give the world justice." After he finished reciting his code he looked to the tattered flag that was above the door to his office. The flag held the symbol of the marines on it, but the 'E' was gone from the flag.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Hospital Wing_

 _September 3, 1991_

Daphne, Tracey, Dean, and Blaise filled Harry in on everything that happened and what was people were saying, but Harry had one burning question.

"Where the hell is my bat!?" Harry shouted interrupting Tracey's explanation on the rumor of the four 'maniacs' being the four horsemen.

"McGonagall confiscated it." Dean said as Harry got even angrier than when he was almost killed.

"What's the deal with that bat anyway?" Blaise asked yet his question made Harry even angrier.

"What's your deal?" Tracey asked to change the subject before Harry decided to hit Blaise. At least Blaise seemed to get what she was doing.

"I wanted to help out."

"Really?" Daphne's question with a raised eyebrow clearly not believing the italian boy.

"That and I wanted a favor from Harry."

"Of course you did. I swear you slytherin's are all the same with your politics and deals."

"Tracey you're a slytherin." The two best friend's banter made Harry smirk, his anger already fading. Blaise shook his head with an amused look on his face and got ready to leave.

"Get better soon Harry and I'll talk to you later about that favor." With that he left the hospital wing.

"So Harry why did you come in the hall looking like hell?" Harry sighed and explained what happened to his friends hoping that they would help him get his attacker in jail.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Unknown Location_

 _September 14, 1991_

Nicolas Flamel let out a shout as the body of his wife hit the ground. He ran to the person that made him a widower and traded blows. Then then killer kicked Flamel into a tree. In a flash he was in Flamel ready to end it, but a punch from Flamel knocked the killer back him.

 _"Doppelman"_ And then a shadow duplicate joined the killer. As they stood side by side Flamel knew that today was the day that he died. He wouldn't leave this world quietly. He was gonna bring the operative down with him.

Flames came from Flamel as he accessed his devil fruit abilities.

 _"Flame Commandment"_ The flames blocked the vison of the killer. Flamel quickly into the air as high as he could and aimed down.

 _"Fire Fist"_ The forest around them lit up in flames. The operative's duplicate was vanquished, but that didn't scare them at all. As soon as Flamel landed his chest was pierced straight through by a pair of giant scissors.

"Did you think that would stop me?" Flamel asked the killer before kicking them into a burning tree. The operative didn't even grunt. With the scissors still inside of him Flamel gathered as many flames into his hand as he could for his final attack.

 _"Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor"_ Asthe mini sun that Flamel created was launched at the killer incinerated all of his surroundings, Flamel finally fell to knees accepting his death.

'I'm going to be with you soon Perenelle' He thought as he let a bloody smile grace his, but then it fell when he saw it. The operative no the monster was still standing it was barely burned. 'No'. Was all that he could think before darkness took him.

The monster kneeled beside his body and spoke as if in prayer. "We do this for the greater good and with the greater good we can give the world justice."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well that was something. I did my best with the fight scenes so I hope you like them even tough they're pretty short. This chapter was mostly world building, but I hope I didn't give too much away. Yeah that was Luffy in the first scene, but he's not gonna be important for a long time. The marines exist too so that's something you have to look out for if you don't follow their laws. Who expected Daphne to talk some sense into Harry like that or for Dean to be a badass like that? I will tell you that there a few characters reincarnted, but I'm gonna focus on a few at first because well there's alot of lore that I'm gonna sprinkle in at times.**

 **To answer some questions there won't be any bashing. Draco's just an easy target especially in the first two years and Snape is a right git who has issues that he'll get over as he get's to know Harry. Harry is Smoker and Daphne is Hina, but that's all I'm saying because they won't even remember their past lives for a while. Oh yeah Sophie isn't a reincarnation she's actually a one off character from the HP movies and she's gonna be a big part of Harry's personal arc.**

 **Next Chapeter we have the Breakfast Club and war knocks on Hogwarts doors. No one is safe.**


End file.
